Pain of the past must not be the Future
by Catra T. L. Heaveno
Summary: Quatre felt as if the whole of space were crying within his heart as he read the old document that Heero had brought to his notice. one shot


Pain of the past must not be the Future

By. Catra T. L. Heaveno

Quatre felt as if the whole of space were crying within his heart as he read the old document that Heero had brought to his notice.

_I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian._

_I am the prostitute working the streets because nobody will hire a transsexual woman._

_I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights._

_We are the parents who buried our daughter long before her time._

_I am the man who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my partner of twenty-seven years into the room._

_I am the foster child who wakes up with nightmares of being taken away from the two fathers who are the only loving family I have ever had. I wish they could adopt me._

_I am one of the lucky ones, I guess. I survived the attack that left me in a coma for three weeks, and in another year I will probably be able to walk again._

_I am not one of the lucky ones. I killed myself just weeks before graduating high school. It was simply too much to bear._

_We are the couple who had the Realtor hang up on us when she found out we wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two men._

_I am the person who never knows which bathroom I should use if I want to avoid getting the management called on me._

_I am the mother who is not allowed to even visit the children I bore, nursed, and raised. The court says I am an unfit mother because I now live with another woman._

_I am the domestic-violence survivor who found the support system grow suddenly cold and distant when they found out my abusive partner is also a woman._

_I am the domestic-violence survivor who has no support system to turn to because I am male._

_I am the father who has never hugged his son because I grew up afraid to show affection to other men._

_I am the home-economics teacher who always wanted to teach gym until someone told me that only lesbians do that._

_I am the man who died when the paramedics stopped treating me as soon as they realized I was transsexual._

_I am the person who feels guilty because I think I could be a much better person if I didn't have to always deal with society hating me._

_I am the man who stopped attending church, not because I don't believe, but because they closed their doors to my kind._

_I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most, love._

_I am the person who is afraid of telling his loving Christian parents he loves another male._

The blonde cried at the thought of all the pain and horror that so many when through because the world at one time hated people for loving someone of the same sex. Quatre types the word that tare at his heart and soul with tear falling down his cheeks and sends it to Duo, Trowa and Wufei with a note.

**Dear guys, **

**Heero found this the other day. I read this a was thankful that we have not been thought the others have in the past. I hope that we never do. Trowa and I are happy. As are Heero and Duo. Now think of the pain we could have endured if it was same now. I hope the people of our world never return to hating others for their love.**

**With Love**

**Quatre**

Duo reads the e-mail slowly once more filled with anger. And e-mail Quatre back.

**Dear Quat,**

**I'm sorry to tell you, but there may not be many but there are still people out there like that. Back on home when I was on the street Solo and I would get the Shit beat out us an called faggs just because our hair was long and we stuck togather. Quat, you have no idea. I tell you about the next Heero and I come over. I really would rather tell you in person. I need to ask Hee-chan where he found this. Man I am mad. It's hard to believe the church was like that though. **

**Later**

**Duo**

Wufei as read anger an discugst. The thought of his friends who were now like family, enduring pain and sorrow just for loving one another made him sick. He took a deep breath as he sent Quatre a reply.

**Dear Quatre,**

**I am sadden and appalled at what I have read. To think of the injustices that the four you could have endured makes me sick. You are my brothers and will never allow anyone to go unpunished if any of had been though that. **

**Wufei**

Trowa held Quatre close as they read what their friends had sent back. Quatre would have them over soon. He and Duo would have that talk. Trowa prayed that the pain of the past would not be the Future.

AN/ I have a brother of whom is gay. I love my brother and his mate very much, and I would not have them any other way. It took a little time but my mommy and Papa came around. Now they feel the same. I was born transgender so I know what it feels like. But my biological fathers never allow anyone to tell my mother or myself. I did find out until I was a teen. The doctor was shocked no one had told me, and I was hurt to find that my father would do that. I would say more, but I guess it would better to keep it to myself.


End file.
